After the Letter :)
by OQForever
Summary: *Missing Year* Taking from S3B. After the Deleted scene where Snow read Regina's goodbye Letter, what happen's when Snow arrive's to the castle to see Regina didn't go through with the sleeping curse. Mostly Outlaw Queen though :)
1. Chapter 1

**When Snow &amp; the rest off the troop arrive to the Castle, After Snow read Regina's letter. This is what I think (well hoping) had happened.**  
** This is a SnowQueen and OQ OneShot... Hope you like. I have never written Smut before so I just hope I didn't let you guy's down :)**  
** Sorry for any mistake's you may find, I read over it and fixed what I found wrong, But I might have missed some thing's.**

**I do not own O.U.A.T nor it's Characters.**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"It's down" Grumpy yelled as he seen the shield off the Castle disappear.

"We move on the Castle" Charming said to the group that was waiting for his order's.

"Snow..." He called who was sitting on a tree stump.

Snow was staring into space thinking about Regina's letter that she didn't hear Charming calling her name, She was silently praying that Regina hadn't done anything stupid. And well... She was also a little bit angry that Regina couldn't come and talk to her, She had hoped that since they started helping eachother out and that they had a few sweet moment's together that Regina would start to open up. "SNOW", Charming said a bit louder. She turned to look at him. "The shield is down" He said as he started walking over to her. Charming took her hand's and pulled her up of the tree stump and then they began to walk toward's the Castle.

"You where in thought. What were you thinking about"? He asked.

"Regina" She simply said.

"Because of the letter she left you? She'll be ok Snow, I don't think she will do anything reckless" He said while pulling her into a hug.

"I hope your right" Was all she said.

As they arrived at the Castle, Snow was hoping to see Regina there too greet them, but she was not there. Snow started to worry as she only saw Robin Hood standing at the Castle door's, Greeting them as they all started to arrive.

xxxxxxxxxx

Robin Hood was standing at the Castle door's as Snow, Charming and the rest off the Troop followed in behind them. Snow walked over to Robin "Where is Regina"? Snow asked Robin with an angry tone.

"She's over there". Robin pointed over to the large window that Regina was staring out off. Snow headed over to where Regina was standing.

"So do you wanna explain yourself"? Snow asked the Queen.

Regina turned to answer Snow and Robin caught her eye, and Snow watched her gaze as it followed Robin as his son was entering the castle, Robin ran to his son and picked him up into his arm's. He was so happy that his son was ok. A smile splashed over her face, seeing how happy Robin was and it didn't go un-noticed by Snow.

"Regina what's going on? Is there something going on between you too"? Snow asked in a curious voice.

"Are you mad Snow, Really have you ever seen me to be with somebody like him"? Regina replied.

"Someone like him" Snow simply said.

"Well he is a thief after all, So what in the hell would I see in him. I'm a Queen". Regina spoke in her Evil Queen voice.

"Regina you don't fool me" Snow said while dragging her into another room.

"Well tell me, What the hell was going through your mind"? Snow raised her voice to Regina.

"Nothing, I told you I would never associate with the like's off... Snow cut her off.

"I'm not on about Robin Regina" Snow said.

"Then what the hell are you on about"? Regina said with a question mark look on her face.

"I think you already know, 'The Letter". Snow said with a small sad smile.

"Yes, well we don't need to talk about that, As you can see i'm still here". Regina said hoping Snow would just drop it.

"Regina' I'm not gonna let it go, I really care about you. I thought that since well... You know, Working close together that you would at least start to trust me. I know that we had a lot off rough time's in the past, But I really thought that, that's were we were putting them. (In the past) But i guess I was wrong, You still hate me". Snow said in a low sad voice as she began to walk away.

"Snow" Regina called. Snow turned to look at her "I-I... Don't hate you, I've forgiving you a long time ago" Regina confessed "I-I... was just afraid to let you see". She said

"Why Regina? You've know me a long time and i've also tried to help you so many time's, So why did you think I wouldn't help you this time"? Snow wanted to know

"Well after you don't accept the help you've been offered so so many time's, I... guess you start to give-up". Regina said while looking down to the floor, She didn't wanna see any pity look coming from Snow.

"Regina" Snow said while walking over to The Queen and hooking a finger under her chin and making Regina look her in the eye's. "Tell me what were you gonna do"? She asked.

"I-" Regina cleared her throat "I was going to use the sleeping course" She said.

"I'm just asking. But how come you didn't? I mean I know you pretty well and once you make up ur mind there is no changing it" Snow asked

"Well at first I thought it was The Wicked Witch and that I needed revenge, Because let's face it that's what I do better . But when I thought about it longer, I realized that it was something Robin said.

"What was it he said to you"? Snow asked.

Regina cleard her throat as if she was nervious, And then she began to speak again. "He said, we all get a second chance, That we just have to open are eye's to see it, And i've decided that i've been alone to long that maybe I should try and find my happiness". Regina said with a little doubt in her mind.

"Robin Hood"? Snow asked

"What? didn't we already go through this, I never said that he was my happiness" Regina said with annoyance in her voice.

"Regina you don't have to be afraid, I saw the way you looked at him when he was reunited with his son... Regina cut her off.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I do not love h..." Snow interupted her.

"I never said you loved him" She said with a hugh smile on her face.

Regina looked at Snow and said "Whatever, This converstation is over. i'm going to my chamber's, I'll see you in the morning". Snow had a big grin on her face as Regina said goodnight and went to her Chamber's.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

It was a half hour later. Regina was changed into her night clothes and then heard a knock on her door, She walked over to answer it thinking that Snow had come to continue their converstation, And when she opened the door she was surprised to see Robin on the other side.

"Robin what are you doing at my bed chamber's"? Regina asked with a bit off anger in her voice.

"Well I saw how Snow looked a bit angry at you, And grabed you into the throne room. Well I guess I just wanted to see if you were ok. And I kinda wanted to talk to you alone. Can I come in"? Robin asked to which Regina stood by and let him enter.

"Well are you ok"? Robin asked

"Do I not look ok" Regina asked him looking straight into his eye's.

"Regina why do you alway's push people away that care about you"? It was a question, and he did want to know the answer, because for some reason he wanted to know everything about her.

"Why, Are you saying that you care about me thief"? She asked with a bit off poisen in her voice.

He walked closer to her "I will alway's care and think about you". He said stopping infront of her, With a smirk on his face.

"But why"? She asked feeling that no one could ever care about her. "I've done a lot off bad and Evil thing's in my life, How could someone like you care about me"? She asked him.

"What like someone like a thief... "Regina cut him off.

"No, someone as honerable as you, You could have any woman you want and yet you spend your time with me". Regina said with a wondering face.

"Regina... I don't know... I-I... feel a pull toward's you, If you don't feel it then please tell me and I'll leave and never bother you again". He bend's his head and give's her a little kiss on the lip's, To which Regina closed her eye's to his soft touch.

When he back's away and look's at he, And he see's her eye's still closed from the kiss.

"Regina" Was all he said. when she opened her eye's she looked straight into his and saw lust there, so she pulled him in for a longer kiss.

When they parted, She felt he needed to know what she was feeling for him aswell, "I do feel it Robin, Something has drawn us together. It's something that I've never felt before And it scare's me". Regina spoke in a low voice. Then she grabed his jacked and pulled him toward's her and kissed him which he did freeze at first but then he kissed her back, So hungry then it softened. She lead him over to her bed and he paused "Are you sure about this"? He asked her.

"Yes" was all she said, And she started to kiss him with so much want. Regina started to unbutton his shirt and as it slid down his arm's something caught her attention. There it was on his right arm '**The Lion Tattoo**'  
She paused and looked back up to Robin's eye's.

"What is it"? He asked

"Nothing" She simple said. She needed this tonight and taught that she... Well could freak out in the morning. And then she pushed him on the bed and lay on top off him, He didn't wanna push her to open up not yet.  
He knew that she would talk to him when she was ready. She started to thread slow soft kisses on his neck working her way down his chest softly biting him and running her tongue over the red mark's she was leaving behind. Robin moaned at the site of how in control she was, And loving the feel off her ontop off him. She worked her way back up to his lip's.

"Regina" He moaned into her mouth. Robin wraped an arm around her waist and rolled them over so that he was on top off her. He started opening the button's on the front off her nightgown and then sat up when her Breast's were shown to him.

"Why have you stopped"? She asked

"O my beautiful Queen, I haven't stopped. I'm just taking a moment to admire the view off your beautiful and perfect body". He said smiling as he seen her blush. "Your Majesty are you blushing"? He asked her.

"I don't blush" She simply stated.

"You are, Your blushing". Robin said with a little chuckle.

"Shut up and kiss me" Regina say's

"As you wish Milady" And with that he leaned back down and began to kiss her so loving that she felt her heart skip a beat. He slowly moved his hand up and down her body. Then cupping her breast in his hand and slowly began to massage her. She arched her back into him and he knew she wanted more. He parted from her lip's and began to trace soft deep kisses into her neck working his way down to her breast. He moved his mouth over her hard nipple and began to suck hard. Getting a satisfied moan from Regina. while his hand that was on her breast slowly moved down to inbetween her leg's. He gasped realalizing she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Fuck Regina, Your so wet" He simply said

"Well then thief, Show me what you can do" She said while smiling down at him.

He moved to kiss her again while slipping a finger into her fold's. She moaned into his mouth, He slipped another two finger's into her and began to thrust in and out off her. Causing her to move her hip's to his rhythm and call out his name. He started moving in and out off her faster as he began to feel her wall's tighten around his finger's.

"O Robin" She shouted into the crock off his neck as she started to come over the edge. He slowed down and slowly pulled his finger's out off her.

"Well your Majesty, How was it for you"? He asked looking down on her.

She wrapped her leg's around his waist and flipped them. Her leg's on either side off him. "O Robin, We are just getting started" A big grin appeared on her face. "I can feel how hard you are for me dear" She said while opening his trousers and lifting herself off him while pulling them down. She took his penis in her hand and slowly sat down on him to which Robin gasped and moaned while moving his hand's to her breast's. She started to slowly move and rotate her hip's. Liking the response she was getting from him as she started to move faster and harder on his cock. He screamed out her name. "O GOD **REEEGIINA**" He yelled. He flipped them back over and started trusting in and out off her faster all the while looking into her eye's. He felt her wall's tighten and he whispered into her ear "Come for me my love" he said hoping that she wouldn't catch the love part. She did but she was so close that she didn't care. "O Robin, RObin, **ROBBBIIINNN**" She yelled as her orgasm hit her hard. Robin came shortly after her emptying himself inside off her. He collapsed on top of her them both our of breath, Trying to gain control. He kissed her lip's then slowly pulled himself out off her and lay on his back pulling her over onto his chest.

"Wow, That... That was..." Robin started so say

"Amazing" She finished what he was about to say.

"You took the word right out off my mouth" He said with a smile and kissed the top off her head. "So your Majesty, was this a one time thing? Or do I get to pleasure you again"? He asked lifting his head to look down at her on top off his chest.

She looked up at him and moved so she could give him a passionate kiss on the lip's "Absolutely". And with that they both drifted off to sleep tangled in each other's arm's.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Well hope it's to your liking, Please REVIEW and let me know what you think Good or Bad.**  
**That way I can do better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guy's I was keeping this as a Oneshot, but I've been thinking off this for a while so decided to do another chapter. Not**

**sure If this Is gonna be It or not, I might get another idea then add another chapter. (We'll see) But for now here's this one, hope you like.**

**Mistake's are my own...**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina woke up the next morning on her own with no Robin. "Robin" The Queen called with no reply and the room was empty and his clothes were gone. Regina felt a little hurt not seeing him In her bed when she woke up. She thought they had something and that he felt what she felt. Been as proud as she Is she decided not to dwell on It, he got what he wanted and that was to sleep with the Evil Queen and brag to his friend's about It, so Regina decided to just get up and show him that she was fine and that he didn't break her., she got washed and dressed and made her way down for breakfast. Snow, Charming and Robin with his son were already there In the grand hall having breakfast. Regina held her head high as she greeted Snow and Charming Ingoring Robin Hood as she set down and took some fruit and put It on her plate.

"Good morning your majasty" Robin said with a smirk and Regina just rolled her eye's.

"Regina are you ok"? Snow asked with concern seeing pain In the Queen's eye's which she tried to hide but was not sucessfull. The princess was afraid that The Queen might still do something stupid since she was missing Henry so much.

"I'm fine" Regina answered with a quick glance In Robin's direction.

"We missed you this morning for the meeting" Charming was the one to speak.

"Yes... Well I was busy washing the forest stench away" Regina replied with another glance to Robin.

"What's wrong with the smell off forest"? Robin questioned with a raised brow.

"It make's me want to vomit theif" Regina answered with disdain In her voice.

Robin just stared at her wondering what was going on with her he thought they had something special together last night and now she's closed herself off from him again.

Regina could feel him staring at her and couldn't take It anymore "ya know what no I'm not all right, I'm not feeling too well this morning so If you'll Excuse me I'm just going to go back to my chamber's" The Queen lied as she got up and left the table. She couldn't take It, he was mean't to be her **'SoulMate'** so why would he leave her like that.

"Regina" Snow called as Regina left not answering the Princess.

Robin watched her as she left. "Snow can you watch Roland until Little John come's In"? Robin asked the Princess.

"Robin, what's going on"? Snow questioned with concern In her voice.

"That's what I'm going to find out" Robin just said as he left the grand hall to follow Regina.

Regina was making her way to her chamber's . She was not going to shed tear's In front off anyone, she would wait untill she was alone. Regina heard footstep's coming up behind her. "Your Majesty" Robin called.

Regina just kept walking pretending not to hear him. "Your Majesty" He tried again and still no answer.

The Queen just sped up and started walking faster. "REGINA" Robin yelled this time.

Regina stopped and turned around "What do you want theif"? Regina said with poison In her voice.

"I want to talk to you" He replied.

"Really... About what"? Regina asked In her Evil Queen tone.

"About last night" Robin replied.

"It's a distanced memory, there's nothing to talk about" Regina said as she turned around to walk away.

"Regina, don't do this" Robin pleaded as he watched her continue walking and enter her bed chamber's. Robin followed her and didn't knock he just entered her room and shut the door after him.

"Who the hell do you think you are" Regina yelled then added "You must not value your life, walking In here like that"

"I wasn't finished talking to you" Robin just said.

"Ok fine let's talk" Regina said and before Robin could say anything Regina spoke again "So did you and your friend's have a good laugh on my behave"

"What" Robin questioned

"Well you got to sleep with the Evil Queen... I'm sure you have told them how you bed the Evil Queen and all the dirty little detail's. O... And how you got to toss her aside just like everyone else does" Regina said with a crack In her voice and then regreted her last word's, why would she tell him how men would just use her like that.

"Regina" Robin said as he walked closer to her and took her hand "I would never do that, I really enjoyed our night together" Robin said In a soft voice.

Regina pulled her hand away "What? You looking for round two, you need more detail's too tell your friend's"? Regina snapped.

"Regina... Why are you doing this, I thought we shared something last night" Robin said hoping that she felt It aswell.

"Have you any Idea how many men I have taking to my bed, It was just sex" Regina spat out as she walked away from him then said "I had an itch and you scrached It. And by the way you weren't that good so If your looking for round two It's never going too happen" Regina then said and turned away from his burning gaze. "So get out thief" The Queen added.

"It mean't something to me Regina" Robin tried then said " And no, I'm not leaving".

"What"? Regina said In an angry tone as she turned to face the blue eyed man.

Robin moved back toward's the Queen and took her hand again which she didn't pull away this time . "I don't beleive you Regina, we have something and I know you feel It too" Robin said as he slowly moved his lip's toward's her's and pressed them together.

Regina got lost In the kiss and kissed him back until she came back to earth and pushed him away "No" Regina yelled with tear's burning her eye's "You left me, you got what you wanted and left" Regina yelled again as she couldn't hold her tear's back anymore. Why did she alway's feel weak around him.

Robin looked her In the eye's and saw pain there then realized that she's shuting him out because he wasn't there when she woke up. "Regina I didn't leave you, I needed too check on Roland and he wanted me too stay with him, I wanted to come back to you" Robin said as he walked to her once more and cupped her face and then kissed her again on the lip's which she returned.

"Robin... I-I can't do this" Regina chocked out as she broke the kiss.

"Regina, I'm not like them other men. I really do like you and I'm sorry If you think I just left you but I promise you I didn't" Robin said as he leaned his forehead to Regina's.

"Robin I'm the Evil Queen, how can you feel for me" Regina spoke In a whisper.

"Your not that person anymore, your just building wall's so you don't get hurt" Robin said as he kissed her on the forehead and Regina couldn't help but close her eye's to his touch. "I'm not going to hurt you Regina, for some reason I feel like... were mean't to be" The blue eyed man then said.

Regina started to think about his tattoo and the word's that he spoke about that they were mean't to be and said **"SoulMate's"** Robin looked at her In confusion and Regina just pulled him to her lip's and kiss him.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Please Review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
